Imagine
by Leosia Major
Summary: A collection of short drabbles in based upon the posts from 'Imagine Your OTP'. Human names used. AU, university setting. The rating will go up for future chapters.
1. The Playground

**Pairing**: Gilbert Beilschmidt x Roderich Edelstein (Prussia x Austria)

**Summary**: A collection of short drabbles in a human AU based upon the posts from 'Imagine Your OTP'

**Warnings**: Some chapters may contain adult content.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any related ideas. This is all just for fun and entertainment here.

**A**/**N:** I just wanted to put a little introduction to explain this collection and give a little bit of back story. This is going to be an ongoing collection of short stories inspired by the Tumblr 'Imagine Your OTP'. If you haven't checked it out, you definitely should. These stories will focus on PruAus. They will all be based in an AU setting inspired by an RP with a very good friend of mine.

This is a human AU where Gilbert and Roderich both attend university. Gilbert is an astrophysics major and Roderich majors in music performance and composition. They're already together, though the individual stories will take place at random points in their relationship. I'll try to give some kind of indication as to when in their unversity career they take place.

* * *

_Christmas Break, Year 3_

"Gilbert Beilschmidt you get back here right now!" Roderich's irritated voice cut through the cold night air loudly enough to make him wince at the sound of his own voice. He certainly didn't wish to disturb those in their homes (probably sleeping) on the quiet street. "Now!" He hissed, eyes fixed on his idiot of a boyfriend. Said boyfriend was presently attempting his way across a long stretch of monkey bars. This would have been easier were he not the slightest bit drunk, and were he not trying to hold onto freezing metal bars with no gloves.

"But, Roddy," Came the protest. "I'm almost there!" Gilbert insisted. He reached out for the next bar and promptly fell on to his butt onto the snowy wood chips. He blinked stupidly as if he was quite unsure of how he even managed to get there.

"I told you to come back." Roderich said, his tone superior as he walked over to the fallen German. He reached out a hand to help him up, getting him to his feet. He attempted to release him then before he was suddenly swept up with Gilbert still holding the one hand, his other going to rest on Roderich's waist. "Gil ... Gilbert _what_ are you doing?" He demanded as the other started swaying with him in what he supposed was an attempt to dance.

"Dancing." Gilbert supplied, confirming his suspicions. Roderich swore he had absolutely no sense of rhythm at all.

"And just why are we dan-"

"Shhh." Roderich was silenced with a kiss. "Cause we can." Gilbert chuckled, leaning his forehead against the other's. "Because it's eleven-thirty at night and everyone's asleep and this playground is all ours." He added. "Because I love you and I feel like it." He paused then as if to give another reason thought. "And because ..."

Roderich was a bit taken aback by the sudden (drunken) sentiment and briefly gave in to the other's sudden mood. "And because ...?" He prompted.

"And because ..." He took a deep breath. "You're it!" Gilbert cried and gave Roderich a forceful pat on the shoulder before taking off across the playground, snickering his entire way. And after a moment of bewildered staring, Roderich ran after him, allowing himself to get caught up in the moment. He followed the sounds of snickering, rounding the tube slide and skidded to a halt. He looked around, puzzled. He didn't see Gilbert anywhere. He frowned then, worrying that something may have happened. "Gil ...?" He called, looking past the park into the tiny parking lot. "Gil where a-AHHHH!" He let out a shriek as something - someone grabbed his leg.

He nearly fell over in shock when Gilbert popped his head out of the slide, laughing near uncontrollably. He near cackled, half out of the slide, one hand clutching Roderich's pants leg. "I'm not even sorry!" He howled. "Your face ... oh god, you should have seen ... You _screamed_!" He cried, actual tears in his eyes.

Roderich pulled away in a huff. "That isn't funny, Gilbert!" He snapped, only just calming down from the scare. "You worried me!" He scolded, cheeks flaming red.

"Aw, Roddy ..." Gilbert struggled to get out of the slide, actually falling out before getting to his feet. "Aw, don't be mad. I was just playing with you." He put his arms around the Austrian, snickering to himself at the way Roderich staunchly refused to respond to the embrace.

"You're an idiot." Roderich scoffed, earning a laugh from Gilbert.

"Yeah, that's true." Gilbert said, looking pleased with himself. "But I'm your idiot." He grinned and leaned in for a kiss, which Roderich responded to easily.

* * *

**A/N (2): **Thank you so much for reading! Two updates in one day - you guys excited? I wanted to get this up tonight for a friend. I'll update this sporadically but I do promise not to abandon 'Mein Bruder' or 'Attachment to Letting Go'. The next chapter of 'Mein Bruder' should be out in the next few days!


	2. Happy Birthday, Roderich

**Pairing**: Gilbert Beilschmidt x Roderich Edelstein (Prussia x Austria)

**Summary**: A collection of short drabbles in a human AU based upon the posts from 'Imagine Your OTP'

**Warnings**: Some chapters may contain adult content.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any related ideas. This is all just for fun and entertainment here.

* * *

_October, Year 3_

To Roderich, it seemed silly to celebrate his twenty first birthday. After all, they'd spent the summer in Germany, where they both were already able to drink. However, Gilbert had gotten it into his head that while they were at university here in America, they'd be celebrating Roderich's twenty first birthday 'properly'. The Austrian feared this meant the celebration would involve Gilbert's two best friends and a great deal of alcohol. Not only did managing the three of them while intoxicated sound unpleasant, but he felt he deserved a night off from Francis' lewd comments, and friendly as he was with Antonio, he would prefer not to spend his birthday with his ex boyfriend.

Over and over again Gilbert insisted he would enjoy the celebration. He couldn't fathom a 'traditional' twenty first birthday here in America that he could _possibly_ enjoy! He briefly recalled Gilbert's birthday last January. The German had celebrated by dragging Roderich out along with Francis and Antonio and drinking at every bar within walking distance. Roderich enjoyed beer (not that he'd ever really admitted it aloud) but he wasn't quite the enthusiast his boyfriend was.

He spent the majority of the day feeling suspicious. Gilbert didn't say a thing about the plans for the evening at breakfast, nor had he texted any hints as they spent the day at their individual classes. Whatever the plan was, Gilbert seemed relatively smug with himself. By the time Roderich returned that evening from class, he was all but bursting with curiosity and nervous anticipation.

The moment he entered the apartment he was greeted by the sight of Gilbert, sitting and waiting for him, dressed relatively well in a pair of pressed slacks, along with a shirt and tie. He wore a smirk on his face and Roderich had to mentally curse how damnably handsome the German was sometimes. He hated to admit it but Gilbert could win him over for almost anything with that smirk of his.  
He was startled from his thoughts as Gilbert rose to his feet, still with that smug look on his face. "Welcome back, Princess." He chuckled, closing the distance between them and giving Roderich a little kiss, pulling him close. Roderich was happy to return the kiss before pulling back, looking him over skeptically. "Go get dressed. We have places to go."

"Where-" Roderich began before he was interrupted.

"We have places to go." Gilbert repeated and grinned. Annoyed by the secrecy, Roderich went to comply. He dressed well. Judging by Gilbert's attire they were going somewhere nice enough. He could only hope it wasn't some bar operating under the excuse of being high class. When he returned to the living room he was surprised to see Gilbert all ready with his coat on, holding Roderich's for him as well. He looked suspiciously at him, but said nothing as he slipped on his coat as well.

He was surprised to see Gilbert had already called for a cab. It seemed the German was far better prepared than he thought, for instead of saying the address and risking Roderich finding out where they were headed, he handed over a paper to the driver and just settled in the back seat, taking Roderich's hand. Roderich allowed the contact but there was no denying he was burning with curiosity now. The drive took well over a half hour out of the city and Gilbert did nor said nothing to indicate just where it was they were headed.

Roderich was left even more confused when the cab finally stopped at the end of a darkened walkway just before sundown. He frowned. "Gilbert, where on earth ..." He began, but Gilbert didn't pay his question any mind as he handed over payment to the driver and made arrangements for a ride home in a few hours. Wordlessly they both left the car and Gilbert took his hand, leading him up the path way.

"Just what have you got up your sle-" He began and trailed off. Ahead there were tents with tables set up beneath them. There were lights strung all throughout the trees and just before them a sign announced they were at the Fall Wine Festival. "Oh ... Gil ..." He breathed.

"I know you didn't want to go to a bar or something." Gilbert began as they walked forward. He handed off their tickets at the entrance and led him inside. "But I had to do something ... I figured this would be your thing." He grinned, omitting the part where Francis had found this festival for him.

"It is. Oh, Gilbert this is wonderful!" Roderich kissed his cheek and then looked around. Everyone here was well dressed. All of the vendors were of high quality wines and there was even a string quartet playing nearby. This was definitely not Gilbert's thing, but as they continued their evening Roderich discovered just how committed to giving him a good birthday his boyfriend was. The German kept his voice to an acceptable volume, he didn't get obnoxious in his jokes and he even tried the wine with Roderich. It was nothing short of wonderful.

They'd gone to quite a few booths before the Austrian decided that they should perhaps take a break. Gilbert seemed to agree. They walked over to an area that was relatively open though instead of sitting on one of the provided benches, Gilbert put his arms around Roderich and pulled him close, just sort of swaying with him.

"What _are_ you doing, Gilbert?" Roderich asked skeptically.

"Dancing, what does it look like I'm doing?" Gilbert said with a flush.

"That is _not_ dancing." Came the reply and he shook his head, taking Gilbert's hand and placing it on his shoulder as he took the other one in his own hand.

"Hey! Hey, I don't want to be the girl."

"Oh, Gilbert it doesn't matter but I'm going to teach you how to dance properly and this is how I can best do that." Roderich insisted as the musicians started a waltz. "Now just follow me ..." He began. It wasn't long before Gilbert caught on though he did manage to step on Roderich's feet a few times. However, as they both fell into a proper rhythm Gilbert forgot that he was dancing the girl's part and really just enjoyed being close to Roderich.

It wasn't too long before some of the other couples there had decided to join them and soon enough there was a sizable group there dancing to the quartet's music. This was definitely far out of Gilbert's comfort zone, and Roderich could appreciate that about him. In spite of his distaste for public displays of affection, he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Gilbert's lips and pulled back, looking up at him. "Thank you, Gil, this has been wonderful."

"You're worth it." He murmured and gave him another kiss. "Happy birthday, Princess." He murmured and on this Roderich could completely agree. This was a happy birthday.

* * *

**A/N: **This is a VERY late story written for Roderich's birthday. I started this way back in October and I only just finished it. However, I hope you all enjoyed! I apologize for the long wait - I've been in a bit of a writing funk lately, but I hope the double update made up for it! I can't promise it'll be out soon but I can promise I'll work as much as I can on Attachment to Letting Go. Thank you so much for being patient, guys!

As always, concrit is always appreciated. Please review! Thank you so much, guys.


	3. Birthday Cat

**Pairing**: Gilbert Beilschmidt x Roderich Edelstein (Prussia x Austria)

**Summary**: A collection of short drabbles in a human AU based upon the posts from 'Imagine Your OTP'

**Warnings**: Some chapters may contain adult content.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia or any related ideas. This is all just for fun and entertainment here.

* * *

_January, Year 4_

"Roderich! Roderich, wake up!" Gilbert quite literally jumped onto their bed and shook the Austrian awake. Now, he knew damn well that Roderich liked to sleep until at least eleven on days off. This morning, Roderich thought glumly as he glanced at the clock, Gilbert didn't seem to care. It was eight thirty, exactly one and a half hours before the stores in town opened up.

"Roddy!" Gilbert shouted and Roderich groaned in response, hiding his face in the pillow.

"Go away." He said sleepily. Gilbert did not listen. He reached out and shook him awake.

"I made you breakfast." He said. "I made it so you can eat and then get ready and we can head into town!"

By now Roderich knew better than to try and avoid waking up. He supposed he had only himself to blame. After all, he _had_ promised Gilbert they could go out today. Just yesterday - his birthday - he'd withheld Gilbert's present, saying they couldn't get it just yet. Since that morning Gilbert had driven him _mad_ trying to find out what his gift was. Now, Roderich had withheld for a very good reason - one Gilbert would soon find out - but he supposed in all fairness he'd recieved his own birthday gifts the morning of and now, twenty four hours after his birthday Gilbert was due his.

"Alright, alright." He said with a yawn. "We can go into town but if you don't keep your voice down and calm yourself, I'm making you wait another day." He threatened as he sat up, rubbing his face.

Gilbert helpfully handed over his glasses. "I won't. I promise. See? I'm quieter. Don't make me wait." He stuck out his lower lip.

Roderich took his glasses and rolled his eyes at the albino. "Yes, yes, alright. Let me get ready and then I suppose we can be on our way." He said, shaking his head as he forced himself to get out of bed and get ready for the day.

Just twenty minutes later and they were both on their way, dressed and headed into town. "So ..." Gilbert asked as they walked, slipping his hand into Roderich's. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Was the only reply Roderich offered him, and he didn't budge in his mysterious answer the entire walk into town. He gave no indication as to where they were going until they'd stopped before a small building.

"Where are..." Gilbert asked and trailed off as he looked up at the sign above them indicating that they were at the local animal shelter and pet store. "Roddy ..." He said, eyes wide. For months now he'd been bugging Roderich for a cat or dog. For all that he was homesick for his dogs - well, Ludwig's dogs - at home, Roderich would not budge on the idea of a pet in the house. He claimed that Gilbert's birds were more than sufficient enough.

"I've given this a great deal of thought ..." Roderich prefaced. "And I suppose if you really are willing to feed and clean up after it there isn't much harm in having just one cat in the house." He admitted.

That was all Gilbert needed to here. He let out an excited whoop and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Roderich's. "Great! Let's go in!" He crowed and grabbed his wrist, half hauling him inside. Roderich figured trying to persuade him to pick out the necessary items - a litter box, food dishes, etc - before looking at the cats was a moot point so he allowed the German to pull him over to the wall of glass separating the rest of the store from the pets in cages on the other side.

Gilbert let go of his hand in favor of pressing his nose and hands against the glass, looking down at all of the animals. The choice seemed impossible at first - there were so many cats! He didn't know if he wanted a small kitten or an adult cat. He had no idea the kind of cat he wanted at all. The notion had seemed so hopeless with Roderich's adamant stance against it that he'd not given it much thought.

The idea of picking just _one_ of these animals was daunting until he laid eyes on a single cat. Unlike the others who were attentively rubbing against the glass and vying for attention, this one was sitting casually in its bed at the far end of the cage, peering impassively out at the world. Its laid back attitude was enough to make Gilbert like it, but what attracted him most was its coloring.

The cat had snowy white fur. It was clean, but its fur was ragged in some places. It even had a notch in its ear and a few scars. Most striking of all to him however, was the ruby red eyes that gazed back into his own. "Roddy ..." He said, looking down. "Look!"

Other people seemed to shy away from the creature, and Roderich wasn't much different. "Oh, Gil, it looks awful!"

"Awful? It looks awesome! It's an albino, just like me." He said, looking down at the cat that had finally come to the glass to check him out.

"Yes ... I see that but Gil ... its all scratched up. It could be sick." He protested.

"It's not sick. Why would they put it in here if it was?" Gilbert pointed out and bent to be level with the cage. "Hi, little guy." He said, stroking his fingers across the glass as if it could feel the sensation. He looked up at Roderich. "Nobody wants him. Look." He nodded to others avoiding the cage. "They think he looks weird and so they don't want to be near him."

Roderich opened his mouth to point out that it was the scars that probably chased them away, but there was something heavy in Gilbert's voice that implied his attachment to the cat was a little bit more personal. He sighed and bent down beside him. "Well, the sign does say he's been fixed and has his shots." He murmured, reflecting Gilbert's change in pronouns as soon as he looked at the sign on the cage.

"Is this really the one you want?" Roderich asked with a little sigh.

Gilbert looked at him and nodded. "Yeah. He's the one." He said, turning back to the cat.

"Alright, alright. I'll find an attendant to get him for me. While I handle paperwork, why don't you start getting supplies, ja?" He asked.

Gilbert's expression brightened. "You got it." He said, standing up with Roderich and giving him an enthusiastic kiss. "Best birthday _ever_." He remarked and gave him another little kiss before setting off down an aisle.

Roderich shook his head as he sought out an attendant. He had a feeling their home would be much busier from now on but somehow, he thought as he watched Gilbert sorting through to find the perfect bed for the cat, the invited chaos seemed quite worth it.

* * *

**A/N**: So, I know it's been _quite_ a while since I updated this collection. Thanks for your patience, guys! I owe a HUGE thank you to my dear friend and RP partner Roshon. This chapter was definitely inspired by her and her amazing Roderich

As always, concrit is always appreciated. Please review! Thank you so much, guys.


End file.
